


burn

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [28]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starters requests from tumblr"jesus fucking christ"--“Jesus fucking Christ!” Rio snaps, pulling his hand out of the printing press and shaking it in the air like that will help any.“I told you the machine parts run hot!” Beth says back, an eyeroll present in her voice even if he’s not looking at her. He’s steaming, almost literally, by pacing back and forth and glancing down at his hands. “I told you to get the paper jam later, we have time with this job. You’re so stubborn.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	burn

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Rio snaps, pulling his hand out of the printing press and shaking it in the air like that will help any.

“I told you the machine parts run hot!” Beth says back, an eyeroll present in her voice even if he’s not looking at her. He’s steaming, almost literally, by pacing back and forth and glancing down at his hands. “I _told_ you to get the paper jam later, we have time with this job. You’re so stubborn.”

“Oh fuck off,” He seethes, moving to a sink in the room and running the cold water tap.

Beth huffs and approaches the machine and makes sure it’s off so that the jam doesn’t get worse or that it doesn’t overheat. Rio sighs and leans his elbows against the sink, his shoulders drawn tight, saying things to himself that he probably wants to mention outloud to her. She turns to look at him, following the long line of his back in his black button-down.

“You really don’t deserve me being nice to you.” She mumbles as she walks over to him, hand gently on his lower back as he holds red-kissed, sore flesh underneath the cold water.

“No one asked you to coddle me, go home.” He says back, words wrapped in barbed wire.

Beth rolls her eyes; she’s unfortunately used to his prickly demeanor when something doesn’t go his way. “Oh, stop being a baby. Let me see.”

She doesn’t wait for him and reaches for his wrist, gently pulling it out of the cold water. She runs her thumb over his fingers, rubbing circles because she wants to. Rio lets out a short breath; she’s sure it stings but she can tell by the way he relaxes that he appreciates it even though he won’t tell her that.

“You’re lucky you’re not wearing rings on this hand or you’d be stuck.”

Rio licks his lips and grunts, squeezing her hand before returning it to the water. “Fix that damn thing so we can go home at a decent hour.”

“Sure thing, _boss.”_

Rio’s arm wraps around her before she can move towards the machine and presses a soft kiss on her lips, all the apology that she’s going to get. She sighs and gently cups his cheek, running her thumb over his lower lip.

Most of the time, however, it’s enough.


End file.
